


Am I Dreaming?

by ereshai



Series: Marvel Shipping Games [1]
Category: Inception (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Kiss, Getting Together, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dreams, Steve was healthy, strong, and a whole lot taller. He could do things that weren't possible when he was awake. Of course he enjoyed his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Dreaming?

**Author's Note:**

> For the Marvel Shipping Games bonus round 1 prompt: Bucky/Steve, Inception crossover

Steve exited the elevator into the lobby. It was empty, except for the neatly dressed dark-haired woman standing near the reception desk.  
  
"Hey, Peggy, the Penrose staircase is in place," Steve said as he approached her. "Do you think we should add a bolthole to the fifth floor?"  
  
Peggy turned to him with a smile. Steve stopped a few feet away. "Knock it off, Bucky. You know Peggy doesn't like it when you do that."  
  
They both blinked. Standing in Peggy's place was Bucky, the team's forger and Steve's best friend.  
  
"She won't know unless you tell her," Bucky said. "How's it looking?"  
  
"It's looking like I'll be doing a lot of running while Peggy extracts the information we need."  
  
Bucky smirked. "We both know that's your favorite part."   
  
"I have no idea what you mean." In the dreams, Steve was healthy, strong, and a whole lot taller. He could do things that weren't possible when he was awake. Of course he enjoyed his work. He looked at his watch. "Time's almost up." On cue, a jaunty melody started playing. Steve winced. "You changed the music again?"  
  
Bucky held up both hands, protesting his innocence. "Don't look at me. Fine," he added at Steve's disbelieving look, "I won't do it again."  
  
They walked toward the door, just for something to do while they waited for the kick that would take them out of the dream.  
  
"How did you know it was me and not Peggy?" Bucky asked.   
  
"Peggy doesn't look at me that way," Steve replied. "Not anymore."  
  
Bucky stopped abruptly. "What way?"  
  
Steve turned and walked back to him, stopping only when he was inches away from Bucky. Their eyes met and held. "Just like that," he whispered. Bucky's eyes slipped shut, and he leaned forward. His lips met empty air.  
~  
Bucky opened his eyes in the training room. Steve was sitting up, rubbing the back of his neck. Peggy - Col. Carter, Bucky's superior, the leader of their joint military-civilian dream share team, and their primary extractor - was stripping the PASIV. Nobody spoke as she worked.  
  
"Whatever it is, work it out before the mission," she told them. She paused on her way out of the room to squeeze Steve's arm, and then she was out the door, and the two of them were alone.  
  
"Did I just dream that?" Bucky asked.  
  
Steve wouldn't meet his eyes. "Of course you did."  
  
"You know what I mean. What was that?"  
  
Steve didn't answer.  
  
"Not like you to run away," Bucky taunted him.  
  
Steve turned to him, glaring. "I'm not running."  
  
"I call it like I see it."  
  
"I made a mistake, okay? Can we just drop it?"  
  
"What mistake?"  
  
"Things are different in the dream. I'm different."  
  
"Not that different," Bucky said, but Steve wasn't listening. He went to the window, and looked out onto the empty quad.  
  
"I let myself want things that I can't have when I'm awake."  
  
Bucky came up behind him. "I guess that depends on what you want."  
  
Steve didn't say anything.  
  
"If you're talking about your body, then, yeah, there's not much you can do about that. But if you're talking about something else..."  
  
Still no answer. Bucky tugged on his shoulder, turning him around. "There's stuff you can only do in the dreams. But this isn't one of them." He leaned down and kissed Steve gently, giving him a chance to pull away.  
  
Steve didn't pull away, instead winding his arms around Bucky's neck and turning the gentle kiss into something more demanding. When he finally ended the kiss, it was to use his inhaler.  
  
"Guess I got a little excited," he said, blushing.  
  
"We'll have to take things slow, then," Bucky said. "We don't want you passing out before we get to the good stuff."


End file.
